ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Asuka
"Never give up!" —Shin Asuka's Motto ' ' is the main protagonist of the Ultraman Dyna series, and is Ultraman Dyna's human host. He is known for being a funny, and rather immature guy, but is very serious when he needs to. His very known motto is "Never give up!". After his final battle against Gransphere, the black hole teleported him to a gap between universes, but is later revealed in Ultraman Saga he returned to his universe briefly. History Utraman Dyna Becoming Dyna After leaving his old high school baseball team, Asuka joined the Air Force Squad ZERO, a division of TPC. Asuka was one of the best ranking trainees and went on a test battle near a space station orbiting the moon and successfully defeated Ryo and Kariya of Super GUTS. That was when the Spheres first attacked, his plane was shot down and he was forced to evacuase leaving him stranded in space with only his suit to keep him alive. Instead of despairing Asuka roared in defiance of his seemingly inevitable death in space and that was when he encountered the Light of Dyna. Finding himself saved by the mysterious light Asuka was later recruited by Super GUTS and dispatched to the TPC Mars Base's defense against Darambia. After accidentally injuring Kouda and crashing GUTS Eagle Alpha, He assaulted Darambia on foot and transformed into Ultraman Dyna for the first time. Recruition into Super GUTS After the Darambia assault, Asuka was lectured by Captain Hibiki and felt ashamed of his behavior. Soon later, he became a good member of Super GUTS and went on many missions and confronted many memorable monsters of this 51-episode series, including: Gransphere, Daigerun, Monsarger, Garaon, Sildron, Neosaurus, Deathfacer, Sadom, Gaigeried, Neo-Geomos, Neo-Gaigeried, and many more. Many of these monsters taught Asuka lessons and gave memories to the young-adult, who began his motto "Never give up!" Asuka also participated in the TPC "War Against Deathfacer", in which he battled Deathfacer and finally Queen Monera herself. Kidnapped and the Creation of Terranoid After a battle with Neo-Drambia II, Asuka's secret identity was discovered and he was kdnapped with Ryo to the secret underground base of TPC. There, General Tunbo revealed his desire for the restarting of the infamous Plan F, the plan based on Masaki Keigo's action that created his own Ultraman (Evil Tiga, which also appeared in Dyna's series as a member of the Shadow Monster Army). The goal of this plan was to create Ultramen as living weapons at mankind's beck and call. Soon Tunbo used his life-force exactration device to use Shin's energy to power his Ultraman statue: Terranoid (Read the Terranoid article for more of this arc). Terranoid was later defeated and morphed by the Spheres into Zeglanoid. Shin then risked his life and transformed into Dyna one more time to fight the beast. After defeating Zeglanoid, Dyna disappeared with it and Shin was later found by Daigo, who was part of the TPC MARS program. Once in Daigo's shelter: The Bio Park, he was nursed back to health by Rena and was talked to by Daigo. Soon, he returned to Earth with Ryo to plan for the "Defense Against Gransphere" campaign. Three-Part Arc: The Final Chapter and Disappearence Back on Earth, Gransphere began to attack, with the first strike being the devouring of Pluto. Super GUTS was alarmed and created a plan to stop Gransphere by Saturn. The moveable base: Klakorff 3000 was employed in the battle, as well as the Frozen Weapon: Neo-Maxima Cannon (originally used with Deathfacer). Unfortunately, the plan failed and Saturn was devoured, along with the Man-Made Sun. At long last, a new plan was created for Gransphere to be stopped at Mars, and that was when Asuka finally revealed he was Dyna all this time. The plan was for Super GUTS to use the Neo-Maxima Cannon to blast Gransphere, creating a hole. Dyna will then fire his Solgent Ray into the opening. The plan proceeded, and Gransphere was defeated. Unfortunately, the defeat of this beast would involve in the opening of a wormhole of a gap between dimensions, which Shin was sucked into. The stars returned, and a new worm hole opened to the Land of Light, in which Super GUTS advanced to. Asuka was then seen in the gap, flying with his lost father, into a light of foreverness. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Here Shin reappears to help the crew of the Pendragon defeat parts of Belial's Army: Alien Zetton and Narse. After defeating Zetton Seijin in hand-to-hand combat, Shin was introduced to the crew as a traveler. After defeating Narse, Dyna agreed to take the Pendragon crew to the Monster Graveyard and went straight to take on Belial. After being knocked down by Belial for a bit, he witnessed the arrival of Ultraman Zero and later worked together with Leo, Astra, Zero, Ultraman, and Mebius to take down Beruydora. After leaving the Graveyard, he agreed to take the Pendragon crew back to the Solar System. "I am on an adventure as well." Ultraman Saga Shin reappeared in Ultraman Saga as one of the protagonists and who merged into the titular hero to defeat Hyper Zetton. Shin was known by the kids who said that he was really fun to play with. Many of Team U's members were fond of him with Misato appearing to have feelings for him. At some point in the past he transformed into Ultraman Dyna to protect them from Giganto Zetton and Alien Bat. Dyna sealed the monster inside his cocoon using up all his energy and becoming a statue. Fortunately he expelled the Reflasher which stored energy to revive the two at a later point at which point they saved Ultraman Zero who they had called from another universe to help. Transformation Reflasher: Asuka thrusts the Reflasher into the air, it then unfolds and then transforms him into Dyna. Quotes "Never give up!"---''Motto'' "The real adventure has just begun!"---''Final words in Ultraman Dyna'' "Roger!"---''Super GUTS exclusive'' "When you saved us from that gravitational pull! You always loved to show-off, but always hid that inside. Why?"---''Captian Hibiki to Asuka--"The Final Chapter: To Tommrow..."'' "I think it is you who need to consider: Beating yourself." ---Asuka to Hibino--"Winning Shot" "I am myself...I am Ultraman Dyna!"---''Asuka to Gransphere--"The Final Chapter: To Tommrow..."'' Trivia *Unlike his predecessor Daigo Madoka who physically transformed into an Ultra, Asuka was more of the traditional Ultra Hosts from the Showa era, a human that had joined with an Ultra. At least once in the series Dyna refused to transform at Asuka's desire, due to him wanting to use his power to glorify himself. Asuka learned his lesson and the two never had another falling out. Category:Human characters Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Good Ultra Hosts